


come undone

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Shy Isak, Teasing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Four times Isak gets embarrassed in front of Even





	come undone

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in my drafts so I figured I'd just published it. Maybe someone will enjoy it

Isak invited the boys over after school for games and some drinks. It was raining outside so no one was really keen on doing much else. They've gone through UNO, BS and now Cards Against Humanity. Music is playing from Isaks phone but dips down when a text message ping comes in. He hushes the guys up for a bit.

"Alexa, read new text message"

"Reading new text message from Even" Alexa says after a brief moment. 

"Hey baby,  I'm on my way home.  Had such a long day and can't wait to see your beautiful naked body---"

Isak squeals and turns red and yells "ALEXA, STOP" and drops his cards on the floor, running to get his phone from the kitchen.

.

He looks up from his phone and sees Jonas walking in the kitchen with a soft smile, "You don't have to be embarrassed, dude. I mean you guys are living together."

Isak nods though he still feels a bit awkward about it. 

"Didn't know you guys were having sex though. I mean we all talk about it,  you never bought it up"

Isak shrugs, "Guess I just wanted it to stay between me and Even."

"I get that,  bro. It's normal,  okay? You don't have to worry about us judging you or whatever. And if you want to keep it private with the boys,  just say what you said to me.  You want to keep it between the two of you."

Isak smiles and nods, "I appreciate that"

There's a light knock on a nearby wall and both boys turn to the noise. It's Even.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt"

"All good. Will give you guys a minute" Jonas says leaving the kitchen.  Even walks over to Isak and leans down to peck his lips and wrap his arms around his waist, "Everything okay?"

Isak nods and buries his face in Evens chest even though he has a coat on. Even knows Isak usually does this when things aren't okay.  Even runs his hand through Isaks hair,  "What is it, baby?"

"The text you sent me,  I had Alexa read it aloud. Didn't think it would be that"

After a brief pause,  Even starts laughing.  Isak looks up to him,  brows furrowed and hits his chest, "It's not funny."

"You're right, totally not funny" He says as his laughter dies down.

"Seriously though, I'm sure it's not a big deal to them, okay?"

Isak nods and leans up to give him a kiss. "Now go finish your game and I'll get started on dinner." Isak turns around to head to the living room and Even smacks his bum on the way out.

.

They're at Evens parents house for a Saturday night dinner. They are having a pasta dish and it's the home cooked meal from a parent they needed. 

"Did you want to join us?" Evens mom ask Isak.

Isak looks at Even who shrugs and back at Evens mom, "I guess I can, I've never been to America."

"It's so lovely in the summer, maybe we'll do a road trip to explore more ground. Stops at cool hotels along the way. " 

It took Isak a while to accept Evens parents generosity.  He's not really in the position to afford trips or really even afford their rent.  Evens parents had made it known time and time again,  they will support them if they needed it so he finally chose not to completely decline a trip they've invited him on. 

"So Isak, Even told me about his recent episode. " she says treading lightly.  "The way you handled it,  it's so amazing"

Isak looks down at his lap and blushes, "I guess I worried after his last relationship,  he would have a hard time meeting someone who understood but I'm so grateful that he has you. "

Isak is beating red and can't bring himself to look up.  Even pulls Isaks chair closer and wraps his arm around him and Isak instinctively leans in to his embrace. Even kisses the rip of his head, "It's okay baby,  you don't have to get shy about compliments. It's okay to accept that you're a great person."

Isak interlocks his his hand with Evens and finally looks up at his parents, "Thank you" He smiles.

.

 

Another time is when the girl and boy squad are at Isaks old place with Eskild and Linn. Everyone is dancing, having drinks and enjoying themselves for a chill night of 90s music.

Isak and Even are dancing as they figure out what they want to do this weekend.

"I don't want to see it" Isak pouts.

"It will be so good,  baby. The cinematics are unreal just from the trailer."

Isak shakes his head,  "So you just want to stay inside the rest of the weekend?" 

Isak smiles agreeingly, "Sounds great."

"Such a homebody" Even teases with a kiss.

"Lets go guys" Eva calls.  "Pizza is here and drinking game time!" 

They all gather around the floor in a circle diving in to get a couple slices. They play never have I ever, taking a drink for everything they've done. It's chill.

Except Even casually has his hand resting on Isaks inner thigh,  occasionally caressing it.  And its a mindless action from Even but it's doing things to Isak to have his boyfriend's hand there right now. He feels himself perking up and has to quickly push Evens hand away,  which he originally didn't because he didn't want to worry him. Even turns to him concerned, "You okay?"

Isak fakes a smile and nods so Even places his hand back and gives him a kiss, "I know we were supposed to sleepover" He whispers. "But I really want to be alone with you tonight" He says softly though it doesn't matter because everyone is so loud.

That's it. Isak feels it. He has a boner. He immediately moves his legs so they're against his chest and his feet flat on the floor, causing Evens hand to fall.  Even looks at him confused at how quickly the boy just moved, "We don't have to,  we can stay"

"I don't care" He says just wanting Even to turn back to the game, which he does eventually. Isak doesn't know what to do. His dick is hard and he can't get up right now and he feels too embarrassed to tell his boyfriend that the slightest touch got him like this. So he takes a drink to calm down.

Everyone suddenly looks at Isak and Even is raising his brows at Isak and he looks around confused,  "What?"

"You drank." Even says. "You want to have a threesome?"  He ask confused. 

Isak looks at everyone and his red cheeks are coming quick as he shakes his head, "No, noo. I didn't hear the question. Just wanted a drink, I swear." 

It's Evens turn but he's still suspicious of Isaks weird behavior. Once the couple's turns have passes, Even leans over to Isak to whisper in his ear,  "Can we go talk alone?"

Isak simply replies with no.

Even flinches,  "Why not?" 

Isak hesitantly pulls Even to him. He isn't going to escape this without telling him,  "I have a boner" He whispers.

Even smirks and nods,  "Do you want me to pick you up to take you out of here?"

Isak shakes his head, "I'll look too obvious."

"You can't sit like that all night,  babe. I'll touch you right here if I could."

"What do I do?"

"Only thing I can think of is you climb in my lap right now, kiss me,  we pretend we need to be alone and I take you to a room"

Isak doesn't know what to do.  He can't sit like this amymore, it's too painful and getting up isnt an option, he know he won't live it down so he nods.

He climbs in Evens lap swiftly and wraps his legs around him and kisses him.

"Well okay then, fuck the game then, huh?" Eskild jokes as everyone turns to the couple.  

Even pulls back and looks over at everyone,  "We'll be back"

He stands up with Isak in his arms and starts walking to the back.  Noora,Eskild and Linn all yelling unintelligibly to not do anything in their rooms.  

Even leads the way to Eskild's and closes the door behind them, standing Isak up.  Even finally gets a look at the bulge, "Jesus baby,  why did you randomly get a boner?"

"It's your fault" He accuses. "You kept touching my thighs"

Even raises his brows, "Does that turn you on?" He ask unbuttoning Isaks pants who doesn't answer.

"Should I relieve some of this tension?" Isak nods as Even tugs down his boyfriend's pants and underwear.

"Fucking hell, Isak" Even comments because Isaks dick looks desperate and ready to be touched so he gets down on his knees and takes him in his mouth. Even doesn't know why Isak was scared to let everyone know he had a boner because with the way,  he's grunting and moaning, everyone is going to know what's happening anyway.

When they finish and walk out, Eskild is standing there,  arms crossed asking why they chose his room.  Even retorts that much worst things have happened in there besides Even having Isaks dick in his mouth and there goes embarrassed Isak again for the 10th time that night. 

.

 Even had been the top in their relationship exclusively for about the first year. Both naturally fell into the respective positions and preferred it that way but Isak mentions about a year and a month in about wanting to try topping Even so he agrees but Even has never bottomed before so both boys are quite nervous for different reasons.

"I think we're good, baby" Even says 

"Yeah?" Even nods and Isak slides his fingers out of Evens bum. Isak is excited because his dick has been hard for so long while prepping his boyfriend. He moves closer and keeps Evens long legs straight in the air, "Are you ready?"

Even smiles and nods, and tells Isak he loves him, who reciprocates the affection.

Isak looks down, holding the base of his dick and slowly pushes the head in. He looks up at Even who's eyes are closed and is biting his lip. Isak eases in a bit more until hes fully buried inside Even who's saying something and making noises but to be honest, Isak isn't quite paying attention because he's slightly in awe at how good this feels. Even is so tight and it's so warm around him, it's overwhelming and Isak is worried he isn't going to last.

"Baby, are you okay?" He finally hears. "I said you can move" Isak nods and takes a breath trying to control himself. He pulls his hips back and thrust in and it makes him happy that he's making Even feel good but he needs to go to slow if this is going to last more than a minute. 

He gives another thrust and gives about three more before he feels Even clenching around him and suddenly, his orgasm is hitting and he's moaning and coming into Even. He feels Even stiffen against him as he collapses onto his chest, "Fuck" 

When Isak recovers from his orgasm, sits up and pulls out and looks down at Even who's giving a sympathetic smile. He realizes what happened and cheeks go red, "Oh my god, I'm sorry"

"Babe, it's--"

"I suck, god!!!" He groans and gets up to lock himself in the bathroom.

Even stands up and tries to clean himself up before knocking on the door, "Open the door. I don't care, Isak. It happens"

He hears the door unlock and Isak is sitting on the edge of the bathtub with his face in his hands. Even kneels down and pulls Isaks hands away to see his damp cheeks.

"Babe, you don't have to cry about this."

"I'm the worst at this. That was probably the worst sex you've ever had. I only know how to lie back while you do everything" 

Even sighs and sits up on the tub beside Isak and pulls him into his arms, "I'm not going to lie to you and say it was great but we're going to have a lot of boring sex. But we're also going to have a lot of great sex, we already have. And you ride me plenty of times, baby and it's amazing so I'm not the only one doing everything."

"You didn't even get to finish" He sighs. "And now I've gotten rid of your hard on"

"I don't care, Isak. I just want to make sure you're okay. I can't tell you how many times I've had sex and came too early. It happens to people all the time, especially topping for the first time. So you don't have to be embarrassed, okay ? I still very much love you and will want to continue having sex with you" 

 "Promise you won't tell anyone about this" Isak begs with a pouts.

"What? That it took like 5 strokes for you to finish?" Even teases with a smirk.

"Even!!!" He whines. 

"Do I feel that good?"

Isak glares at him and crosses his arms. Even wraps Isak in a bear bug and kisses his cheek repeatedly, "I'm kidding baby, obviously I'm not going to tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me. Now let's take a shower" 


End file.
